Hand of God
by Nature's High
Summary: So which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them? Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction?
1. Not The Only One

**Hand of God**

"So which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them?  
Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction?"  
- Hand of God, Fall Out Boy.

This will be a collection of short drabbles and one-shots based on the La Corda characters.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own La Corda D'Oro.

- - - - -

_Theme 1_

_Not The Only One  
_

- - - - -

She was distracted.

That's what it had to be.

That was the only thing it could be.

Kahoko sighed and carefully placed her violin inside it's case. "There's no way I can practice..."

She picked up her sheet music and stuffed it in her bag before grabbing the case and out of the soundproof room.Once outside the room, she slid to the floor and leaned against the wall. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She sighed again. _How can they have that good concentration skills? Am I really that bad?_

"U-um, Kaho-senpai?" Kahoko jumped, the violin case falling off her lap. She looked around wildly before she saw Fuyuumi standing next to her in the hallway. "Ah! I didn't mean to startle you, Kaho-senpai!"

Kahoko smiled up at the first year and patted the spot on the floor next to her. The girl took the hint and sat down, smoothing her skirt after she did so.

"Ah, it's perfectly alright, Fuyuumi-chan," She set the girl's fears aside. "I should have been paying more attention, anyway."

"Really?" At Kahoko's nod, the girl smiled. "U-um, Kaho-senpai, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask,"

"O-okay," Fuyuumi paused. "Kaho-senpai, why are you sitting here?"

"Eh?!" Kahoko seemed surprised.

"Ah, no! I didn't mean it that way, Kaho-senpai! I'm sorry!" Fuyuumi nervously bowed her head.

"Ah, Fuyuumi-chan!" Kahoko waved her hands around. "I was just surprised, that's all." Fuyuumi looked up and Kahoko smiled again. "I was just thinking. It was nothing important."

"O-oh," Fuyuumi looked up at her. "Are you sure? You seem troubled, Kaho-senpai."

"I-I do?"

"Y-yes, Kaho-senpai, you have." Fuyuumi looked concerned. "U-um, would you please tell me what's bothering you, Kaho-senpai?"

Kahoko set her violin case on her lap and stared at her hands. "Well, I've been feeling a bit distracted lately, Fuyuumi-chan. I haven't been able to finish playing a single song."

"I-is that all?" Kahoko looked up, surprised. Fuyuumi was smiling.

"Eh?"

"Kaho-senpai, everyone gets distracted."


	2. Bittersweet Symphony

**Hand of God**

"So which is it: the boy who writes the songs or the boy who's in them?  
Who's the girl? Is this truth or is he writing fiction?"  
- Hand of God, Fall Out Boy.

- - - - -

_Theme Two_

_Bittersweet Symphony_

_- - - - -  
_  
She loved him.

She knew it, adored it, and worshiped the very thought of being in love with him. His few smiles, kind eyes, smooth voice are what kept her going every day. The way he helped her up whenever she fell and asked if she was alright in such a concerned way was what first started her fall into love and what kept her falling even now. She knew she loved him, oh how dearly she did.

He just didn't know it.

And it was killing her.

She wanted to tell him so much, many times she could have but she didn't, she couldn't.

Shimizu was engaged to the female heir to his family's business rival.

There was nothing Fuyuumi could do about it.

Fuyuumi didn't know how long she had been thinking about it, but she had stopped playing. She could hear the last haunting notes echo through the practice room, sending a shiver down her spine. She sighed and put her mouth on the tip of the clarinet. Notes just as haunting and solemn as before floated through the air around her. It was then that Fuyuumi realized something. 

She was stuck in this bittersweet symphony and couldn't get out.


	3. Never Ending Dream

**Hand of God**

A/N: Why, hello there. I'm pretty happy. I've gotten 37 hits to this story in less than a day. I know, no one reviewed but at least people actually LOOKED at it. That's what counts, right? When you look at the story, you sometimes see words that catch your interest and maybe, just maybe, might want to read it (if only a little). Yeah, I've stopped writing many InuYasha stories and I've deleted all my other stories that were on here. I think I might put them back up sometime or another except for one or two. I have many, many ideas for future stories about La Corda D'Oro, Whistle!, InuYasha, Ouran High School Host Club, and even one for Fruits Basket. I can't wait to write them all. It's going to be so much fun! I have a feeling that there will be a couple more chapters for this collection before I say it's completeled. Well, even if it is to tell me how bad my one-shots are, please review every couple of chapters.

- - - - -

_Theme Three_

_Never Ending Dream  
_

- - - - -

It was the last night of the concours. All six musicians had already played their individual pieces and were finishing preparations to play together just once tonight in a beautiful symphony hat was bound to be the talk of the whole school before it ended.

That's what excited Kahoko the most.

Being able to play with her new friends and create something more beautiful that just her violin alone.

It was also the reason she was feeling more nervous than ever. All six of them were now standing on stage with their instruments, Tsuchiura behind the others and seated at the piano. Yunoki placed his flute lightly near his mouth and Fuyuumi followed. Shimizu fixed his grip on his bow and Tsukimori set his violin on his shoulder, Kahoko did the same. The silence in the auditorium seemed to thicken and she gulped. Tsuchiura started playing, his finger gliding across the piano. A few measure in, Yunoki and Fuyuumi started. Kahoko looked at Tsukimori discretely before they both started playing a measure later.

The stunningly beautiful sounds floated through the large room and she smiled. She could see many adults and students int he audience close their eyes, more so the music-education students than the general-education ones, trying to feel the emotions hidden within the harmonies. Kahoko could feel the many emotions clearly, as she was standing with the makers. To her, each mood seemed to flow perfectly into the next, keeping to the rhythm of the piano. Even her emotions had molded to fit Tsuchiura's, surprising her. It sounded as though she actually fit in, Kahoko and her magical violin.

Deep within, she knew she didn't. She could never belong with these people that had real, actual talent when hers was artificial, fake. She could dream, she could always dream, that one day she would be on equal standards with them because of her own true talent. Kahoko also knew that, if that ever happened, it was an extremely long way off. But for now, she could dream of it, like what was happening now, and hope that dream never ends.


	4. Lollipop

**Hand of God**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own InuYasha.

- - - - -

_Symphony Four_

_Lollipop_

- - - - -

"Kaho-chan!"

"Ah, Kazuki-kun," Kahoko stopped walking as he caught up to her, his trumpet case swinging in his hand. "Out for some afternoon practice?"

"I can say the same for you," He pointed at her hand, which was holding her wooden violin case.

Kahoko flattened her skirt from the light breeze blowing around. "Ah, I finished my practice a couple minutes ago."

"Really? Whya re you heading this way?" Kazuki questioned. "Isn't your home in the other direction?"

"Ah, yes," She smiled. "Nao-chan told me about this great candy shop that just opened int he square and I wanted to check it out for myself. She said that they make the best Lollipops and toffee in the city."

"Candy?" There was a strange shine in Kazuki's eyes. "Come on!"

He grasped her wrist and pulled her down the street, barely able to keep a grip on their instrument cases.

"W-wait!! Kazuki-kun!"

Kazuki suddenly stopped and Kahoko ran into his back. He turned to look at her.

"Eh, sorry, Kaho-chan," He let go of her wrist and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess I was so excited by the prospect of candy that I-"

"Ah, no worries, Kazuki-kun," Kahoko smiled again and dusted her skirt. She held out her hand to him. "Let's go get those lollipops, huh?"

Kazuki smiled and took hold of the offered limb. Together, they made their way through the thick crowd, disappearing among the many people.

- - - - -

A/N: That was fun to write! Sadly, I actually had to look up Kazuki Hihara's name. I couldn't remember it at all. Well, I hope you liked it!

Cheers,

Kuroy Inu.


End file.
